


The Host with the Most

by yoohoopal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopal/pseuds/yoohoopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosting dinner for thirteen is fun, until you realize how superstitious the guy next to you is.  Based off of a mix of several prompts from OTPee Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Host with the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This might have grammatical or spelling errors in it, from where I haven't double checked the spelling for something. Sorry if this is super terrible, this is my first try at writing omorashi. Just as a heads up, if you don't know/like omorashi, not a good idea to read.

"Mordekai, are you okay?  You seem uncomfortable.  Is it the food?" asked Sam in a hushed and worried voice.  
  
"I-I'm okay.  The food's amazing, aswell." lied a blushing Mordekai.  "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You haven't said a word in the past 5 minutes and you seem awfully flustered.  You can tell me anything, Mordekai." replied Sam, his face and voice showing utmost concern for the blushing boy infront of him.    
  
"I, um... I feel too akward saying it aloud, it's a stupid reason anyway." said Mordekai, his face blushing a deeper shade of red.  "You can probably guess though, I feel like everyone knows."  
  
"Mordekai, look at me." Sam said, in a authorative voice. "I am one of your closest friends, I feel as though I should know if there is anything that's making you uncomfortable, so I can find a solution for it, okay?  If it has something to do with myself or Miracle, then we can talk after dinner."  
  
At that moment, Mordekai's bladder spasmed rather hard, resulting in the brightly blushing boy to double cross his legs and bend at his waist ever so slightly.  Nobody really noticed it, as they were too focused on the delicious food and marvellous conversations they were having, except for Sam.  
  
"Hey, Mordekai, it ain't that bad, trust me.  I've been in a much worse state at these dinner parties.  Why don't you just excuse yourself from the table?" Inquired Sam, with much sympathy in his voice.  "Surely someone else has gotten up to go to the bathroom."  
  
"You know how superstitious I am, right?" Replied Mordekai, who started fidgeting more and more in his seat.  "If 13 people dine together, the first to stand is the first to die."  
  
"Well, I guess we're in the same boat, but I can't excuse myself, as I am the host, and it would be too impolite to do so." Responded Sam, who started to show signs of his low level desperation.  
  
Overall, Sam knew Mordekai had the upperhand, as Mordekai had a larger bladder, and good control, whereas Sam can't be in control of his much smaller bladder for anywhere near as long as Mordekai, but he would never say it.  Sam could also hide his desperation much better that Mordekai.  
  
"Don't worry if you end up wetting yourself, nobody here will mock you for it." Expressed Sam, who started shifting slightly in his seat.  "I think if anything, I'll be pissing myself before you."  
  
Mordekai wasn't sure how to react, but his bladder sure as hell did, as it sent another shockwave of desperation rocketing through Mordekai's body, making him press his left hand firmly into his crotch as a way of stopping the inevitable flood from leaking out.  
  
"Are you going to be able to hold it for another half hour?" Inquired Sam.  
  
"Not sure, Sam, seems like no one wants to leave."  Replied Mordekai, his face flushing a brilliant red when he realized what he had just done.  "Did I really just hold myself like a child?"  
  
"You can't compare yourself to a child, this sorta thing happens to the best of us, Mordekai.  Anyway, surely someone else must need to pee sooner or later.  The party ends at 11pm, so just hold on." Murmured Sam, with kindness and sympathy in every word.  
  
Mordekai was certain that he was the only one who felt like he was about piss himself like a child.  Thinking about it, he was the youngest of them all, so there was no way he was just going to prove that to them, he especially wanted to prove that to someone at the table as well.  Altough he was certain that they never thought of him in that way.  What Mordekai didn't know at the time, was that Sam was almost as desperate as he was to pee, but he just couldn't show it, as Sam was the eldest of the thirteen of them at the table, meaning he had to set an example to the others, even though they were all almost adults.  
  
The party still had 15 minutes left, but Sam's balloon like bladder had had enough of the torture, and started to spasm rather quickly and strongly, forcing him to bend over so that his head almost rested on the table, with both his hands on his crotch, but even that wasn't strong enough to keep a 3 second spurt of pee from dampening the front of his underwear, elicting a badly muffled whimper from him.  Sam hoped that none of the others heard, but he was dead wrong, but lucky at the same time.  
  
"Mordekai, was that you?" asked Henry, from across the table.  "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um...." Mordekai began, before glancing over at Sam, who still had his head rested on the table.  Seeing as he was probably bright red with shame, Mordekai covered for him.  "Yeah, that was me Henry, I just feel kind of ill, but it would be rude to leave early, especially since there's only 15 minutes left until all of us go home. Sorry."  
  
"No reason to apologise, Mordekai, I was just uncertain if you were ok or not.  You sounded rather pained." Replied Henry, with a slight smile.  
  
Once everyone had resumed their conversations, Sam sat up again, his face burning bright red, tears threataning to spill over his eyelids.  He rather forcefully put his head onto Mordekai's shoulder, breaking down quietly, murmuring "I'm so so sorry, Mordekai" over and over.  Mordekai wrapped one of his arms around Sam's back, his other arm softly rubbing the back of his head, in an attempt to console the upset boy in his arms.  He knew that Miracle was giving him the death stare, but he no longer cared.  All he wanted was for Sam to calm down, even if that came with the cost of breaking up with his girlfriend.  She was too clingy and jealous anyway.    
  
At that point, most of the table was looking at Mordekai with an unconsolable Sam in his arms.  Three of them looked disgusted.  Five of them looked sympathetically at Sam, knowing it was unlike him to break down infront of his friends.  The final three looked rather inquisitive, one of them being Henry, who was unsure as to why Sam was crying.  
  
Nobody knew what to say.  This was very different to how the two boys generally acted in front of others and in public.  So why were they like this now?  
  
"Nnnghh... W-why do t-they h-have to l-look at me *sniff* n-now?" murmured Sam, as he felt a five second spurt dampen more of his underwear.  He was certain that if he leaked anymore, that it would begin to show on his light brown trousers.  As if to prove his theory, his bladder emitted a strong seven second stream with an audible hiss, which he quickly stopped.  
  
"Sam, are you okay?" asked Tokaio, who stood up and walked over to Sam  "You seem rather distressed, do you want someone to escort you back home?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tokaio, isn't it obvious?  The little baby in Mordekai's arms needs to pee.  Rather badly as well.  If anything, I'm surprised that he hasn't already pissed his pants.  He's as cowardly as ever!" Teased Miracle, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.    
  
Sam whimpered again when Miracle mentioned pissing his pants.  If she even glanced at his crotch, she would see the tennis-ball sized wet spot on his trousers, which was rapidly growing every 30 seconds.

Hearing Sam whimper and dance around in his chair made Mordekai furious at Miracle.  Had she never been desperate to pee before?  Mordekai quickly removed his arm from Sam's back, before standing up and shouting, "Why the fuck are you making a fool of Sam, eh?  Whatever did he do to you?"

"He gave me this damn scar, idiot!  I've told you that a million-and-one-times!" Yelled Miracle.

"No you haven't!  You're lying, I can tell!" roared Mordekai, infuriated at the girl before him.  "You told me that you got that scar when you were little!"

"Morde-" wimpered Sam, before being interrupted by Miracle. 

"That sick bastard's always mocked me for who I was.  He used to say, 'Hey Miracle, fat chance you're ever gonna date someone!' or 'Why'dya parents call you Miracle?  I doubt you ever were!" Clamoured Miracle.

At this point, Mordekai slapped Miracle, hard enough to leave a bright red mark on the side of her face.

"Mordekai! Mordekai!" Sam yelped, tears springing in his eyes again, sliding quickly down his cheeks.  "I-I'm lo-losing *hic* it!"

"Shoot..." replied Mordekai, after turning around.  He sat back down in his seat, and brought Sam's head to rest on his shoulder, face first, before wrapping one arm around his back, and rubbing small circles on the back of his head, before murmuring, so only Sam could hear, "Just let go, Sammy, okay?  It'll all be better, I promise.  No one here will mock you for it, trust me."

So Sam did.  It began slowly, just a minor stream, before the dam really burst.  It was pure bliss for Sam, he was so encompassed by it that he tilted his head backwards and moaned loudly.  The tennis-ball sized wet spot rapidly grew, turning into a cricket ball, then a volley ball, before some trailed down to his outstreached legs, whilst also puddling around his butt, feeling warm.  It didn't take long before some of his pee started to splash and stream off of his chair, creating a large puddle beneath the chair.  All in all, it took around one and a half minutes before his stream of pee dribbled and stuttered to a stop.

Mordekai was still stroking the back of Sam's head all through it.  He felt Sam shaking underneath him, his fresh tears rolling onto Mordekai's jacket shoulder.

"D-did I re-really j-just p-piss myself?" Sobbed Sam, realizing that he had just pissed himself in front of everyone at the table. 

"Hey, kiddo, don't start going into hysterics, okay?" replied Mordekai.  But it was too late, Sam had broken down again into Mordekai's shoulder, refusing to be calmed.  Mordekai rubbed the back of his head for five minutes, before realizing two things, one- He still had to pee desperatley himself and two- That there was no way that Sam would calm down.  So he made the best of both worlds.

Mordekai stood up, and with some effort, began to piss himself.  He sighed contently, hoping that Sam was watching him.  His pee quickly flooded out of his trousers and began to pool at his feet, merging Sam's puddle with Mordekai's own.  Once he was done, Mordekai looked at Sam, who said, "Di-did you really just wet yourself Mordekai?"

"Yes, Sam, I did it as an attempt to calm you down, you were sobbing hysterically into my shoulder." Replied Mordekai.  "Do you want me to walk you back to your place?"

Sam was rather shocked at the offer, as he thought that Mordekai would be disgusted with him for peeing himself like a child.  "Um... S-sure, Mordekai.  I'd rather like the company." meekly replied Sam

And with that the first seeds of a crush were planted in Sam's mind.  He was rather touched when Mordekai said he had wet himself to console him.

Because no-one had ever done something this kind for him in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this as a series if people become interseted for it, but I may forget that this exists for like, a year. Procrastination and social anxiety are not a good mix.


End file.
